Abstract The nanotechnologies that form the technology core of the NSBCC are enabling devices for both fundamental cancer research, and eventually for clinical care of cancer patients. However, they are similar to other 'high'nanotechnologies - they are not yet amenable to mass production. Many of the issues that must be solved require a mixture of fundamental science and engineering - problems that must be solved before commercialization of these technologies is likely to occur. The major impact of the NSBCC, and of the NCI's nanotechnology goals, will only be felt if the tools and technologies that are developed within the CCNE's are eventually made broadly available, and the NSBCC is in a terrific position to start planning for that right now. In this Project, we work out the fundamental science behind the mass production of nanosensors and we identify replication processes that, when fully developed, should enable mass productions. Our aims also include the integration of those nanosensors with solvent and biofouling-resistant microfluidics, and the absolute quantitation of those sensors against our gold standard, which will be a panel of serum-proteins measured using a particular quantitative ICAT mass spectrometry technique. The goal of this project is to enable the wide-spread application of our nanotechnologies to cancer researchers and to the cancer clinicians.